


Moment Of Tender Honesty

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: qaf_challenges, F/F, Jewish Character, Pre-Canon, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay knew she loved Melanie. Now she just needed the perfect moment to tell her so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Of Tender Honesty

Lindsay held up a shirt against her chest as she stared at herself in her full-length mirror. She had bought the shirt at a garage sale during her college years. It was yellow with a pleated V neckline, and seeing it in the mirror made Lindsay shake her head and toss it on her bed.

The next shirt she picked up was something she had purchased when her family had visited the Hamptons one summer. It was prim and proper, a white blouse with satin buttons down the front. She wrinkled her nose and tossed it aside. There was no way she was wearing that one on her date, or there would be laughter and comments about her WASP-y background. Lindsay smiled wryly. Melanie wasn't a big fan of her WASP-y background.

She went through half of her closet before she found the perfect shirt. She had worn the blue top that showed off the swell of her breasts, the first time she had met Melanie. They had met outside the art gallery she'd worked at part-time - much to the disapproval of her parents - when Lindsay had decided to take her break where she could enjoy the sun. Melanie had been there drinking her coffee and Lindsay had decided to take a chance and say hello.

Now Lindsay was taking another chance, another risk. She took a deep breath and darted for her phone, dialing a number she knew by heart.

Brian answered on the second ring. "How's my favorite muncher?"

"Great." As soon as her laughter escaped her lips, she knew Brian was going to pick up on how nervous she was.

"That doesn't sound great. I know you didn't call me because you love the sound of my voice."

"You're right. I'm going on a date with Mel, and I plan on telling her that I love her." Just saying the words out loud, even to Brian, made them real and Lindsay's pulse raced.

"Lesbian love. This is double out of my league. You love her, so what? Just tell her, and go have ridiculous amounts of sex."

Brian's blunt words made Lindsay feel better, just as she knew they would. "Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Brian."

She hung up the phone and went to finish getting ready for her date. Tonight, she needed everything to be perfect.

***

It had been difficult to decide on a location for their date. Lindsay wanted the moment she told Melanie she loved her to be memorable in the best way possible. They'd been dating for about two months, and while they'd been dancing around the word 'love,' Lindsay knew what she felt. She knew Melanie felt the same, and now it was time to take the next step in their relationship.

As much as she had wanted to go with a quiet dinner at home, the two of them snuggling on the couch, Lindsay felt the need to do something bigger, more special. It took her an entire shift at the art gallery to figure it out, but she had remembered that in the beginning of their relationship Melanie once told her about how her family used to go to the Pittsburgh Zoo &amp; PPG Aquarium, specifically to see the sea lion exhibit in the Kids Kingdom.

It was the perfect memorable place.

Lindsay met Melanie at their favorite bistro for brunch, the one two blocks away from Lindsay's art gallery. It was a quaint little place with the most delicious Italian food Lindsay had ever tasted.

Melanie was waiting outside of the bistro, wearing her fuzzy wool hat and coat. Melanie spotted her jogging across the street and waved. Lindsay opened her arms to embrace Melanie, locking lips with her as they stood close.

"Linds." Melanie grabbed Lindsay's hand as they entered the bistro. "You wouldn't believe how hectic work was today. One of our clients completely snapped and tried to punch out my boss."

Lindsay stifled her chuckle. "Sounds like an interesting day. Today was my day off so I spent the day cleaning my apartment."

They were seated in their usual booth in the corner by the window. Their waitress handed them their menus, but they weren't necessary. She and Melanie nearly always ordered the same things, but they both couldn't help poring over the food items for fun's sake.

After the waitress left, Lindsay leaned forward on her elbows and grinned at Melanie. "You're going to enjoy what I have planned, Mel. This will rank in your top five dates, maybe even top three."

Melanie chuckled. "You sound pretty confident there, Linds. Guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

The waitress came back with their drinks before departing once more. Lindsay picked up her glass and took a sip. Melanie looked gorgeous, she always did. Lindsay couldn't wait to take her back to her place later and make love.

"You're making that face again," Melanie said.

Lindsay put her glass back on the table. "Face? What face? I don't have a face." She attempted to school her expression into something proper, an expression her mother would possess, but Melanie wasn't buying it.

"That face you make right before you want to jump me." Melanie waggled her eyebrows, and Lindsay laughed.

"Fine, you've got me."

"What can I say? I know you too well." Melanie glowed with smugness and it was a look Lindsay had seen on her girlfriend many times, and Lindsay fell in love all over again.

"I love you." All of Lindsay's plans were thrown out of the window as the words slipped out. Melanie's eyes widened, processing what Lindsay said, and she repeated it again. "I love you so much, Mel. It was time to let you know."

"I love you too, Linds." Melanie slid out from her side of the booth and sat next to Lindsay, hands reaching up to cup her face.

They kissed eagerly, Lindsay slipping her tongue into Melanie's mouth, while her hands dropped to cradle Melanie's waist. She could almost imagine being with Melanie for the rest of her life. She was that far gone.

A not so subtle cough broke them apart and Lindsay looked up to see their waitress holding their plates of food. Melanie laughed and patted the table. "Food looks delicious!" Her voice was a bit on the high side as she ran her other hand through her messy hair.

The waitress simply smirked and placed the food on the table before leaving them. Lindsay let out a nervous laugh and slumped a little against Melanie. "Is it rude of me to want us to cut out of eating and just go straight back to my place? We could have a lot of fun."

"Only a little, and here I thought you said this date was going to be in my top five. Maybe even top three," she said, echoing Lindsay's earlier statement.

"It is. We can go make love and still be in time to visit the sea lions at the aquarium. I know how much you love that exhibit." Lindsay kissed Melanie's cheek.

"You remembered." Melanie picked up her fork and twirled it in her pasta. "How's this? Eat first, and then we'll do everything you mentioned and more."

Lindsay agreed, and couldn't help tangling her foot with Melanie's under the table. They finished their food in a hurry, tipped their waitress after they paid, and headed out. The weather had turned gloomy since they had entered the bistro, the wind getting stronger, but Lindsay didn't care. She just pulled her jacket tighter around her and let Melanie sling an arm around her.

She still had the rest of the day to have a perfect date with the woman she loved.


End file.
